Inverters are widely used in various circuits. An inverter functions to convert a logic high state to a logic low state, and vice versa. Generally, in the layout design for an inverter, a metal-1 (M1) layer is used to connect individual source terminals of an NMOS transistor and a PMOS transistor while a metal-2 (M2) layer is used to connect individual drain terminals of the NMOS transistor and the PMOS transistor.